I Won't Leave You Again
by Wini Jung
Summary: Sasuke yang sedang berada di Kanada mendapat telefon tengah malam dari Ibunya. "Sasukeee ! Kau harus segera pulang nak! Istrimu pingsan di kamar mandi," Sakura sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk membalas ciuman Sasuke yang kini mengarah pada bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi kali ini,"


**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Won't Leave You Again **** Wini Jung**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke POV

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun.." Sapaan hangat langsung menyapa indra pendengaranku ketika aku mulai membuka mata di pagi yang cerah ini. Perlahan aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping untuk melihat sosok cantik yang menyapaku tadi. Yah, Sakura Uchiha. Wanita yang telah resmi memnjadi nyonya Uchiha tiga bulan lalu.

Entah apa yang dulu membuatku berani mengambil keputusan untuk menikahi gadis cerewet ini. Mungkin karena parasnya yang cantik? Atau sifatnya yang selalu ceria ? entah, yang jelas aku mencintai istri cantikku ini.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di atas ranjang mencoba untuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Segera aku meremas rambutku ketika pusing kembali menghantam kepalaku. Aku tahu ini memang wajar karena sudah dua minggu ini aku hanya bisa memakai waktu tiga jam untuk tidur. Selebihnya aku pakai untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Ini memang sudah menjadi resiko dari pekerjaanku sebagai pemimpin di perusahaan keluarga Uchiha. Kerap kali aku meninggalkan Sakura sendiran di apartment kami karena perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri yang membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari. Tapi sejauh ini Sakura selalu pengertian dan senantiasa mendukungku. Tanpa kusadari ternyata ia adalah wanita yang pengertian juga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang ?" ucap sakura sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di keningku. "Tidak panas. Ini pasti gara-gara kau kurang tidur Sasuke-kun. Sudah kubilang kau harus menambahkan jam istirahatmu! Kau selalu saja membantah. Sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi?" jeda sejenak sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan omelannya. "Haah..kembalilah tidur, aku akan membawa sarapanmu kemari,"

See? Dia benar-benar cerewet. Aku bahkan ragu apakah dia menyadari bahwa aku belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sejak tadi. Selalu dia yang akan menguasai pembicaraan kami. Tapi perkataannya ada benarnya juga. Aku memang kurang istirahat berkat pekerjaanku yang bejibun itu. Mungkin aku akan menghabiskan akhir pekan kali ini dengan piknik bersama Sakura.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyaku pada sakura ketika kami sudah masuk ke dalam mobil jaguar hitamku.

"Aku siaaapp!" teriaknya sambil tertawa bahagia. Terang saja aku langsung menutup telinga kananku akibat suara melengking sakura.

"Hey, hey, tidak perlu berteriak Sakura. Aku tahu,"

Sakura terkikik geli. "Sudah tahu kenapa bertanya Sasuke-kun?"

"Benar juga," balasku singkat sambil mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela mobil. Namun sedetik kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu mobil yang di buka di sebelahku. Aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku pada sakura yang kini tengah berlari sekuat tenaga menuju arah toilet umum yang ada di sayap kanan basement parkir ini. Ia terlihat sedang memegangi perut dan mulutnya. aku segera berlari mengejarnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa? Buka pintunya!" Ucapku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu toilet yang ditempati sakura. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara orang yag menahan muntahan dari dalam toilet tempat sakura. Setelah beberapa saat istriku keluar dengan muka pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau merasa sakit?" cerocosku padanya, namun ia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum padaku. "Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Mungkin hanya masuk angin atau semacamnya."

"Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak!" balas sakura cepat. "Aku ingin piknik denganmu. Ini kesempatan langka, kau tahu."

"Tapi tidak dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini Sakura. lebih baik kita menunda piknik kali ini. Ayo kembali ke apartment kita." Titahku padanya. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku ba-, Kyaaa!" Dengan sekali sentak aku menggendong istriku kembali menuju apartment kami yang berada di lantai 23. Tak ku pedulikan rontaan yang kuterima dari Sakura.

Normal POV

Drrrttt…Drrrtt…

"Sasuke, ponselmu berbunyi," ucap sakura yang kini sedang berbaring berbantalkan paha suaminya di depan TV ruang tengah.

"Hn… ada apa..? Begitu…. Ya, aku ingat… jadi harus hari ini? Tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa berangkat malam ini. Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya. Hn.."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke yang kini terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya meraih lengan suaminnya dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya. "Ada apa? Kau akan berangkat kemana?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menerawang ke depan menuju arah Sakura di pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apakah sudah membaik?" ucapnya tak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, kau saja yang terlalu khawatir. Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Lama sakura menunggu jawaban dari sasuke kemudian ia kembali mendengar hembusan nafas yang keras dari suaminya.

"Sebenarnya, aku harus menemui Tuan Kang di Kanada besok. Tapi…"

Sakura segera menyela kalimat sasuke. "Kalau begitu kau harus berangkat. Bukankah Tuan Kang adalah investor yang menjanjikan itu? kau tahu aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun." Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan berlalu menuju kamar mereka yang berada di lantai atas. Meninggalkan sasuke yang masih tercenung di sofa ruang tengah.

"Hey, kau harus berangkat sore ini kalau kau mau sampai di Kanada tepat waktu. Ayo siap-siap.." Ucap Sakura sambil lalu menuju kamar mereka. Tidak terlihat respon yang berarti dari Sasuke. ia tetap dalam posisi duduk sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di lengan sofa.

"Sakura, aku akan berada di Kanada selama satu bulan. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mendengar penuturan sasuke, wanita itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya menaiki tangga melingkar menuju lantai dua. Giliran sakura yang kini tercenung, namun ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada sasuke di bawah sana.

"Wah, kalau begitu kau harus bawa baju banyak ya?" jeda sejenak. "Mau bagaimana lagi?" Sakura mengendikkan bahunya. Ia berusaha menjaga senyumannya di depan suaminya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman menawan yang hanya ia persembahkan pada sang suami dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Sakura kembali merapihkan baju-baju sasuke yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam koper besar berwarna hitam. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang sedang memasang dasi kemudian melangkah mendekatinya. Wanita itu menyingkirkan tangan sasuke dari simpul dasi yang belum sempurna dan membantunya memakaikannya di leher sang suami.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, sakura bisa mencium bau mint khas Sasuke yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk merekam aroma mint yang tak akan ia rasakan lagi satu bulan kedepan. Sakura mencoba menahan air mata yang kini telah berkumpul di kelopak matanya namun sia-sia. Setetes air mata meluncur di pipi halusnya dan mengenai tangan sasuke.

Wanita itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Sasuke ketika ia sudah tak taha lagi menaham air matanya. Sakura mencoba untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan agar batinnya kembali tenang. Ia terkejut ketika merasakan dua tangan kekar telah melingkar diperutnya dan hembusan nafas yang segar menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ya, Sasuke sedang memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Pria itu tahu kesedihan yang istrinya rasakan saat ini. Tak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang sedari tadi meragukan keberangkatannya ini.

Sasuke mencium leher istrinya, menyesap bau vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu kiri Sakura yang kini tengah terisak.

Terdengar kekehan pelan yang berasal dari Sakura ditengah isakannya yang tak kunjung reda. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi sensitif begini. Padahal ketika kau meninggalkanku selama dua bulan waktu itu, aku tidak segundah ini. Hiks.. apa aku terlihat konyol?"

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya di area perut sakura. "Konyol apa? Justru kalau kau bahagia ketika aku akan meninggalkanmu, itu patut dicurigai." Sasuke kembali mendengar sakura tertawa kecil. Ia membalikkan badan istrinya agar menghadap ke arahnya. Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata yang membayang di wajah Sakura kemudian membawa badan mungil istrinya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan sering meneleponmu," sasuke mencium puncak kepala Sakura. "Kau boleh menyibukkan dirimu di rumah sakit agar kau tak terlalu merindukanku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak merindukan suamiku sendiri?" sakura melepaskan pelukan sasuke. "Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu disana. Makanlah dengan teratur, istirahat cukup dan me- Mmmpph.."

Ucapan Sakura terhenti secara paksa ketika Sasuke membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Aku tahu, Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu." Dan sakura hanya bisa membalas ucapan Sakuke dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sasuke POV

Aku melirik ke arah jam di ujung meja ruang kerjaku sembari merentangkan kedua tanganku sehabis bekerja semalaman. Sudah larut malam rupanya. Mungkin sekarang sudah menjelang pagi di Jepang. Rasa kantuk dan lelas serta-merta menerjangku, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju ranjang hotel yang aku tempati ini. Aku memang sengaja memilih kamar yang memiliki ruang kerja supaya aku bisa menyelesaikan proyek ini sesegera mungkin.

Drrrtt…Drrrrtt…Drrrttt…

Ku raih ponselku di meja nakas, Caller ID-nya menunjukkan bahwa ibuku yang sedang menelepon. Segera aku menggeser tanda hijau di layar touch screen ponselku.

"Halo, Ibu.."

"Sasukeee ! Kau harus segera pulang nak! Istrimu pingsan di kamar mandi,"

Aku menahan nafas, rasanya seperti ada yang menghantam ulu hatiku ketika mendengar penuturan ibu mengenai Sakura. kembali aku tersadar dari keterkejutanku dan menjawab ibu yang ternyata telah memanggil namaku berkali-kali karena aku tak kunjung memberikan respon.

"aku akan segera pulang, Ibu."

Normal POV

Sakura mencoba membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dalam retina matanya. Sedetik setelah ia sadar, bau khas rumah sakit segera menerjang indra penciumannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping kanan tempat tidurnya. Sesosok pria berambut biru gelap sedang terlelap. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di samping tubuh Sakura sambil memegang tangan istrinya yang bebas dari selang infus.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura terkejut sendiri mendengar suaranya sangat lemah. Ia memang masih merasakan tubuhnya begitu lemas dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Namun suara kecilnya telah berhasil membangunkan Sasuke yang langsung menerjang tubuh istrinya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sesaak Sasuke-kun.." rintih sakura pelan. Segera Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari badan ringkih istrinya.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku.. kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sasuke sambil membelai rambut pink sakura yang kini terlihat lusuh.

"Masih sedikit pusing. Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Apakah urusanmu di Kanada sudah selesai?"

"Dasar kau ini. Sudah ku bilang jaga dirimu. Tapi kau malah kelelahan dan pingsan. Lagi pula, mana bisa aku tetap berada disana ketika istriku dalam keadaan begini?" Sasuke membelai perut sakura yang tertutup selimut rumah sakit. Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke ke arah perutnya. Oh, mungkinkah?

"Apa aku….hamil?" ucap Sakura ragu-ragu. Wajahnya terlihat tegang menunggu jawaban sang suami yang hanya tersenyum, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura tersenyum, ternyata dugaannya selama ini tidak salah. "Kenapa reaksimu biasa begini? Ku kira kau akan terkejut mendengarnya. Apa kau sudah tahu kalau kau hamil?" cerocos Sasuke sambil melayangkan pandangan heran pada istrinya.

"Apa kau lupa aku juga seorang dokter, tuan Uchiha?" jawab sakura disertai kekehan lemah melihat ekspresi heran suaminya.

"Ah, ya.. aku melupakan fakta yang satu itu. kalau begitu.." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium perut rata sakura yang kini tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Selamat datang calon Uchiha kecilku.."

Sakura sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk membalas ciuman Sasuke yang kini mengarah pada bibirnya.

Cup~

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi kali ini,"

***fin***

Maaf ya kalo ff nya masih abal-abal gini. Ini pengalaman pertama saya nulis ff di fandom Naruto. Mohon kritik dan saran ya reader?

Review?


End file.
